


One And One Makes Three

by celtic7irish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author is bad at tagging, Bucky needs a hug, Don't Try This At Home, Enthusiastic Consent, Fade to Black, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hydra will always be the villain, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Marriage Contract, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony was 16 when his first heat hit, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Omega Tony Stark is the son of Lord Stark.  Ever since he presented as an Omega, he has been promised to Lord Barnes, a ruthless warrior of Hydra that he has never even met.  Three months pregnant by his lover and heat-partner, Bucky, Tony is terrified for both himself and the unborn child.  But Tony Stark has never backed down before, and  he’s not about to start now.





	1. Crashing Down Around My Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpyienkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyienkind/gifts).



> Hi there! I apologize that this is currently incomplete. It's a pinch hit, but I hope to have the rest of it done shortly! In the meantime, here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was based off of this prompt primarily:
> 
> A/B/O - Alpha!Bucky - Omega!Tony - Tony is the son of Lord Stark and ever since he presented as Omega he was promised to Lord Barnes, who he has never met before. All he knows is that he is a ruthless warrior. Today is their wedding day. (Bucky is of course a gem towards Tony)
> 
> There are elements of a few others. Tony is already 3 months pregnant in this story, but he's the only one aware of this right now.

Tony stared at the scroll of parchment in his hand, his face paling as the words blurred in front of him.  “What...what is this?” he demanded.  It came out more as a whimper, and Tony winced, clearing his throat before trying again.  He raised his eyes to look over at his father, who was sitting behind his large desk, boots propped up on it and smirking at Tony, a tumbler of expensive bourbon in his hand.

 

“That, you failure of an omega,” Lord Stark told his son, “is a marriage contract, signed twelve years ago.”  Twelve years and one day ago, to be precise, Tony noted; the exact day that he had presented as an omega.  He knew it was the exact day because his father never tired of telling him, along with a long list of Tony’s apparent failings as both a Stark and an Omega.

 

Tony skimmed over the contract again, promising some Alpha that he’d never met the ownership of one Tony Stark upon the Omega’s eighteenth birthday.  Which was...tomorrow.  Marriage and contracts between alphas and omegas weren’t wholly uncommon, but they were usually entered into with the consent of both parties.  And Tony knew he hadn’t consented to this.  But his father’s signature was there, with Obie as a witness.  It was the third name on the contract that chilled Tony and made him want to curl around his middle protectively.  Duke Pierce was the highest ranked member of the country’s peerage, second only to the Royal Family itself.  He was also the leader of the most feared group of warriors in the country; Hydra.  Known for their ruthlessness and take no prisoners attitude, Hydra were the ones called upon first when the country went to war against its neighbors.  Thanks to Hydra, the Kingdom of Manhattan had nearly tripled in size in the past two decades, oppressing and assimilating its neighboring countries.  Those who didn’t submit or flee were killed.

 

“I would suggest you get your affairs in order.  You leave at sunset. Your bags are already packed,” Howard told him, and Tony wanted to scream, wanted to rant at his father that it wasn’t _fair_ , that he had a life here.  He had friends, and the Jarvises, and the rest of the servants that he’d come to love, as they had practically raised him from birth.  And he had Bucky, his lover and heat-companion.  And the father of his unborn child. 

 

Oh, god. What was Bucky going to say?  How was he supposed to deal with that?  Would Bucky even want the child, if he couldn’t have Tony, too?  Maybe they could run away together.  Bucky travelled a lot, helping the farmers with their crops or providing maintenance services to the homes of the wealthy.  He did a little of everything, and was gone for much of the year.  But he always made time for Tony’s heats, every third month like clockwork.  Once Tony reached full maturity at twenty-one, the heats would amp up to a monthly occurrence, to encourage the makings of a family.  Not that he needed the boost, Tony thought semi-hysterically, fighting the urge to press his hand to his still-flat tummy.  He wasn’t showing yet, but all the signs were there.  Increased sensitivity to touch, and to certain smells, morning sickness.  If he missed his next Heat, he’d know for certain.

 

He swallowed down his arguments and gave his father a stiff nod before turning and leaving the room, the contract clenched tightly in his fist.  Stark men were made of iron, and Tony wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction of seeing just how miserable he really was.  He needed to talk to Bucky urgently, but the Alpha wouldn’t be back in town for another three days, and Tony knew for a fact that his father wouldn’t wait that long.  He was going to be wed to Alpha Lord Barnes, and that was the end of the matter, as far as Howard was concerned.

 

Tony stroked his stomach through the fine silk shirt and wondered, not for the first time, if telling his parents of his predicament would change anything.  Probably not, though knowing Howard, he’d demand that Bucky pay him a dowry for getting Tony pregnant, or he’d try and get more out of Hydra for getting both an omega and a child, even if that child was birthed out of wedlock.

 

Lost in thought, Tony turned the corner towards his rooms and nearly bowled over one of the scullery maids.  Coming to an abrupt halt, he started to apologize, but Natalie just waved the apology away.  “You did not hurt me, Young Master,” she stated in slightly stilted English, “but where are you off in such a hurry?”

 

Tony gave the redhead a watery smile.  “Nowhere,” he said. “I’m going nowhere.”

 

And wasn’t that just the damn truth?

 

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, and Tony met her gaze, hoping she hadn’t yet learned what was happening.  Natalie was very protective of him, and would be only too happy to storm her way into the Lord’s study and threaten him if he so much as even thought she’d accept such a ridiculous thing.  Tony didn’t know how the woman had managed to keep her job for the past three years, thought he suspected it had less to do with good behavior and more to do with the fact that she had information on every member of the household.

 

“You are troubled,” Natalie said at last, hands on her hips.  “You will come with me.”  And with that, she turned and walked away, not looking back.  Tony gave a confused, long-suffering look up at the ceiling before sighing and following her, knowing that she’d just come looking for him if he didn’t.  And then he’d end up nursing a sore ear and doing what she’d told him to do in the first place, anyhow.

 

As they two of them approached the kitchen, Tony sniffed appreciatively at the air, his stomach giving a low growl of approval.  Tony blinked, his hand automatically going to his stomach, as if he’d be able to tell what was happening in there.  He hadn’t felt movement from the baby yet, but that didn’t mean anything.  It was too early, yet.  Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he’d start to believe it.  He was pretty sure he’d read somewhere that constant stress was bad for babies.

 

Pausing just inside the kitchen doorway, Tony looked around.  It was relatively quiet for the moment, as preparations for supper wouldn’t begin for another hour or so.  Anna Jarvis was standing over by the row of ovens, humming cheerfully to herself as she pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven.  Tony made a tiny wanting noise, and she turned her head to smile at him.  “You are just in time,” she greeted him.  “This batch is done.”  

 

Using a spatula, Anna deftly removed the cookies from the pan and set them to cool.  Tony didn’t wait; he reached out and snagged a cookie, careful not to wince when the melting chocolate burned his hands a little, and popped it in his mouth.  “‘S goo’,” he managed around a mouthful of gooey chocolate and cookie crumbs.

 

“Manners, Young Master,” Edwin chastised lightly from over by the sinks, where he was washing out the bowls and things that Anna had used to prepare the cookies.

 

Tony swallowed the rest of his cookie.  “Sorry,” he murmured.

 

“Edwin, leave the poor boy alone,” Anna scolded, walking up to wipe the corner of Tony’s mouth off with a towel.  “Can’t you see that something is bothering him?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  “Am I really that obvious?” he demanded of no one in particular.  He got back a chorus of _yes_ , and sighed, moving further into the kitchen until he could slump down into a chair at the servants’ table.  When he was younger, he used to eat here a lot, instead of in the large, formal dining room that his parents insisted on eating in.

 

Anna put a new batch of cookies into the oven and brushed the powder off her hands before walking over to Tony, stopping next to him.  Tony twisted around so that he could press his face to her stomach.  “Sorry,” he murmured, his breath hitching.  He wondered if this was a part of the pregnancy too, that everything upset him these days.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Anna told him firmly, rocking on her feet slowly, the steady rhythm soothing as Tony took a few moments to just breathe, pulling himself together before he looked up and smiled at Anna, pulling back.  She let him go, then sat in the chair to his left.  “Now, how about you tell me what has got you so upset?” Anna asked.

 

Tony looked around the kitchen, but it hadn’t changed in the last five minutes.  Other than himself, only the Jarvises and Natalie were present, and Tony trusted all of them.

 

Meeting Anna’s eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  He wasn’t entirely certain what he was about to say, but that had never stopped him before.  He supposed he should start with the raw facts first.

 

“I’m carrying Bucky’s child.  I’m to be married tomorrow to Lord Barnes of Hydra.  My bags are already packed.”

 

And then he promptly burst into tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, sad cliffhanger! But I promise the story will have a happy ending! Lovely things are coming Tony's way!


	2. A First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Hydra party comes under attack, and Tony makes an escape attempt.

Tony stared glumly out the carriage windows at the passing countryside, on his way to meet his Alpha.  Pierce had sent a handpicked few of his men to escort Tony to Hydra’s territory, all of them Alphas save for the man actually in the carriage with him.  Personally, Tony thought they were meant to intimidate him.

 

“You should be honored,” the beta - Ward, Tony thought his name was, though whether that was first or last was anybody’s guess - told him.  “Omegas are given only to Hydra’s very best Alpha soldiers. It is a privilege to serve Hydra.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  “Save me the spiel,” he snapped back.  “I didn’t agree to this, and I sure as hell don’t see how it’s considered an  _ honor _ to be given away like so much chattel.”

 

Ward just looked amused, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms spread out over the cushioned bench of the carriage.  “You don’t believe me,” he said. “That’s fine. You’ll see. Omegas are prized possessions in Hydra. You’ll be treated well, as long as you do what you’re told.”  Ah, there it was. The ‘comply or die’ threat. Compliance will be rewarded. Disobedience will be punished. There was a reason that Hydra was the most feared military might on the continent.  

 

And Tony was headed straight for it, three months pregnant and not at all like a proper omega.  Too smart, too mouthy, too strong-willed. His father had despaired of him for years now, and no etiquette instructor had lasted more than two weeks of trying to train him to be a “proper omega”.  Whatever that was supposed to mean.

 

Still, he supposed, eyeing the cocky beta, maybe he could at least find out a bit more about this Alpha Lord Barnes he was supposed to be married to.  “Lord Barnes is a high-ranking soldier, then?” he asked, keeping his voice even.

 

Ward barked out a laugh.  “Lord Barnes?” he repeated.  “Oh, that’s great. Is that really what your father thinks he’s sending you away to? A Lord?”  His grin turned into something a lot crueler. “No, James Barnes is the Fist of Hydra, the Winter Soldier, an Asset.”

 

Tony’s heart dropped into his stomach, and the first true trickles of fear slithered down his spine.  Everybody had heard rumors of the Winter Soldier, a ghost that did Hydra’s bidding, a man with the highest kill count in all of Hydra, who was rumored to be so dangerous that he was kept locked away when he wasn’t out on a mission.   _ That’s _ who his father had so glibly given him away to?  Hydra’s top assassin?

 

Ward was watching him appraisingly, something almost like pity in his expression.  “You had no idea, did you?” he asked. Tony shook his head numbly, too shocked to try and bluff.  “Well, you’re going to learn real fast, then,” Ward told him. “The Asset doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”  Kept waiting for what, he didn’t say, but Tony had a pretty good idea. What other use was there for an Omega to an Alpha?

 

He needed time to process, and to come up with a plan, because like hell he was going to let himself - and his unborn child - be murdered by the Winter Soldier because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.  His best bet might be to run away. He had friends that would help him if he asked - Pepper and Rhodey were adamant supporters of Omega rights, despite the fact that they were an Alpha-Beta pair - and there were places he could run to where Hydra  _ probably _ wouldn’t find him right away.  And Natalie was very, very good at laying false leads and setting up a whole new identity, having done it herself when she’d fled Hydra’s lands.  Tony didn’t know her whole story, but what little he knew was bad enough.

 

He didn’t realize that his hand was rubbing nervously across his stomach until Ward chuckled.  “Yeah, that’s right. Barnes will have you filled with pups before the week’s out, I’ll bet. If it’s true that your Heat is coming on, that is.”

 

Tony glanced over at him, then back out the window, wondering how it was that a Hydra flunky knew when his Heat was going to hit.  Lord Stark had probably told them, Tony thought bitterly.

 

Ward was still talking, but Tony had ceased to listen, instead watching the countryside intently, looking for an opening.  He didn’t have a lot of time - Hydra lands were less than half a day’s ride from Tony’s home in Brooklyn, past the borders of Queensland and Asgard, and once he arrived, he was certain he’d be under constant surveillance. Or locked away until the Winter Soldier had  _ need _ of him.

 

Besides the driver, and Ward, there were four Alphas on horseback that Tony could see.  He didn’t know if Pierce had sent scouts, but hopefully even if he had, they were too far ahead to realize if something happened back at the main party.  Still, the odds were one against six, if Tony counted the driver. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t even consider doing something this outrageous (okay, who was he kidding? He totally  _ would _ ), but desperate times called for desperate measures.  And right now, he had two choices that he could see; let himself be brought into Hydra territory and given to their Prime Alpha Warrior, or use what knowledge he had of the layout of the land to find a chance to escape.

 

If Tony remembered his geography lessons correctly, there was a large forested area that divided Hydra lands from Queensland.  Queensland refused to deal with Hydra on all fronts, and while they weren’t particularly friendly with Brooklyn, either, Tony was hoping it would be a case of ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’.  At worst, Tony figured Queensland would neither help nor hinder him in his escape attempt, as long as it didn’t bring undue trouble to the people. At best, perhaps the reigning Lord there would be willing to loan him a horse and a few days worth of food and water.  If not, he could try his luck in Asgard, which shared Queensland’s western border.

 

“What are you thinking, Stark?” Ward asked abruptly, interrupting Tony’s musings.  The omega looked blankly over at the beta, and Ward snorted, leaning back in his seat and muttering something under his breath too quietly for Tony to hear.  But he made no further attempts at conversation, and Tony turned to stare out the window once again. In the distance, he could see the forest, dark and forbidding even from a distance.  He would have to be careful not to get lost, lest he be unable to find his way back. Or worse, end up in Maveth instead of Queensland.

 

Less than ten minutes later, there was a commotion outside, and one of the Alpha guards rode up beside the carriage.  He made a gesture to Ward, who cursed and stood up, grabbing his sword from where it lay, propped up on the seat next to him.  He looked at Tony with narrowed, untrusting eyes. “Stay put,” he warned. “If you try to leave, I’ll cut off a leg. You won’t be needing it anyhow, once you’re claimed.”  And with that dire threat, he opened the carriage door and dropped out, grabbing one of the extra horses and swinging into the saddle before wheeling around. 

 

Tony swore as the carriage picked up its pace, undoubtedly trying to outrun their pursuers.  Tony guessed that Hydra had come too close to Queensland, and the Lord’s knights were having none of it.    Asgard tended to stay neutral when it came to matters within the Kingdom. Warring factions were none of their concern.  Personally, Tony thought the Asgardians could probably take on Hydra and win, given that their countrymen (and women) were warriors in their own rights.  Asgard was where most Knights that refused to serve Hydra fled to, and only their deference to the King and their policy of non-interference had kept them from a civil war within Manhattan’s borders.

 

The carriage jerked under him, and Tony swore as he slid in his seat, coming to a stop against the far door.  What did they do, hit a rock?

 

Bracing himself, Tony reached for the door handle, taking a deep breath before giving a hard shove.  The door swung open with little resistance, and Tony yelped as he nearly toppled out of the fast-moving carriage.  “Damn Omega!” the driver shouted. “Stay in the carriage, unless you’d rather die!”

 

Tony considered it for a second - a tumble out of the carriage probably wouldn’t kill him, unless he landed really badly and broke his neck or something.  But it might hurt the baby, and Tony didn’t know if he wanted to risk it. Instead, he got a firm grip on the carriage walls and leaned out as far as he dared to take a look behind him.  He couldn’t see any of the Alpha guards or Ward, so he guessed they’d been left behind to deal with whoever had attacked them. Looking ahead didn’t give him much more information, except that he could no longer see the forest.

 

Tony ducked back into the carriage, closing the door behind him before moving over to the other side and peering out the window.  Sure enough, the forest was now on their right. Which meant that they were headed further into Asgard. That could be good. Or it could be really, really bad.

 

Tony took a quick look around the carriage, but there wasn’t a whole lot there, much less anything that could be used as a weapon.  He considered the curtains covering the windows for a long moment, then sighed. “Damn it. Rhodey is going to kill me for this,” he muttered, yanking the curtains down with a couple of hard yanks, and then doing the same with the other side before dropping them to the floor, within easy reach.

 

There was the sound of an approaching rider outside, and Tony crouched on the carriage floor, both hands on the door.  “The omega?” a deep male voice demanded. One of the Alpha guards, then, rather than Ward.

 

“Almost jumped out of the damn carriage, but didn’t after he realized there was nobody around to help him,” the driver replied as the carriage slowed to a more reasonable pace.  “He’s crazy.”  _ No _ , Tony thought, counting the seconds,  _ just desperate _ .

 

It took longer than Tony would’ve liked for the guard to realize he couldn’t see Tony.  “Hey! You sure that omega bitch is still in there?” he demanded. Tony’s lips curled up in a silent snarl.

 

“What, are you stupid or somethin’?” the driver demanded, offended.  “‘Course he’s in there! I saw him duck back inside, and he ain’t poked his fool head out since!”

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t see him,” the guard snapped back, and Tony pressed himself tightly to the door.  He was only going to get one shot at this. 

 

A sharply worded order from the guard, and the carriage rolled to a stop.  Tony waited, listening to the man dismount, muttering idle threats at the driver the whole time.  There was a click as the guard went to pull open the door, and Tony moved, shoving the door open, straight into the guard, who stumbled back with a shouted curse.  Tony threw one of the curtains at him, blinding him for a moment, then bolted for the horse the guard had left. If he could just get on the horse, he might have a chance, if the poor beast wasn’t exhausted.

 

An arrow slammed into the dirt just in front of him, and Tony stopped, startled.  “I wouldn’t move if I were you,” Ward’s falsely pleasant voice spoke up, and Tony turned to look to his right.  Ward was there, flanked by two of the remaining three guards, an arrow pointed right at Tony. “The next one won’t miss.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes.  “You’d kill me?” he asked softly, though he stayed where he was.

 

Ward smiled.  “Oh, no. You’re a gift for our most valuable asset.  But I’ll absolutely put a bolt through your leg. You won’t be moving so fast, then.”

 

The guards dismounted and approached Tony.  Ward gave a sharp whistle, and the horse that had been standing patiently nearby whirled around and trotted over to him, coming to a stop with the other horses.  Behind Tony, the driver was grumbling, and the guard that Tony had hit was muttering dire threats under his breath. Ward smiled pleasantly. “We tried to do this the easy way, Tony,” he said.  “Now? Now we’ll do it our way.”

 

Tony really shouldn’t have been surprised by the right hook.  He hit the dirt, and the Alpha guard he’d slammed the door into stood above him, grinning through bloody lips.  “You’re gonna pay for that, little omega,” he growled, delivering a brutal kick to Tony’s ribs that had the omega crying out and twisting away, curling protectively into a fetal position.

 

“There’s no need for all that,” Ward said, and the guard turned to glare at him.  Ward shot him through the eye, completely unruffled, the body landing next to Tony with a thump.  “Well?” the beta demanded of the other two guards. “Tie him up. If he won’t stay put, we’ll make him.  No more escape attempts, or you’ll be next. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, sir,” the older of the two Alphas said, which made Tony wonder about their dynamic.  The beta was ranked higher than the alphas? Perhaps because they were soldiers, and Ward was something else, something more integral than a replaceable part.  

 

Tony didn’t struggle as the Alpha’s tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together before picking him and tossing him none-too-gently back into the carriage, where he landed on the floor with a thump and a grunt.  “Ow,” he complained.

 

“Just be glad you’re valuable enough to get a second chance,” Ward told him, climbing in and taking his seat while the two alpha guards remounted and grabbed the extra horses, leaving the alpha’s body in the road.

 

Tony twisted awkwardly until he was seated more or less upright, his back against the seat.  “You’re down two guards,” he pointed out. “I can’t imagine that’ll go over terribly well.” Without another means of escape, he saw no point in being polite.

 

Ward shrugged.  “Cut off one head, and two will take its place,” he said.  “They were sent to accompany me because they’re expendable.  There was always a risk that Rogers’ people would attack when we got too close to their borders.  Though we were not, admittedly, prepared for Rogers to actually be with them.” Tony knew of Steven Grant Rogers, the Knight of Queensland.  He had once been greatly honored in the Kingdom of Manhattan, a lowly knight given his own lands and vassals. But he had disagreed with Manhattan’s policies, particularly their use of Hydra, and had opened his borders to refugees fleeing Hydra control.  He was, by all accounts, a strong, brave, and honorable man, and Tony regretted for a brief moment not taking the time to learn more about him.

 

Ward didn’t seem like he was in the mood to talk further, so Tony tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.  He’d just have to try again. It would be much harder once he was in Maveth, sure. But that didn’t mean it would be impossible.

 

Settling back, Tony subtly tested the rope wrapped around his wrist.

 

If they thought Tony Stark was just going to give up, they were in for a surprise.  Because Tony? Tony  _ never _ gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tony in Hydra Territory


	3. It's the Heat's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Duke Pierce, and finally gets to meet the Alpha he was promised to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that Tony has no idea who his Alpha is for most of this chapter. While nothing non-consensual will happen, Tony is expecting to have to go through a Heat with an Alpha soldier of Hydra's choosing. Just in case this is something that might bother you, I wanted to give fair warning. Otherwise, please enjoy!

“Ah, Tony Stark,” Alexander Pierce greeted, “how delightful to finally meet you.”

 

Tony glared at the Duke from where he knelt on the floor, held down by two Alpha guards, a gag in his mouth to keep him from talking.  Not that he hadn’t tried, but “Mm mph mmm!” didn’t translate very well.

 

“You took proper care of him, I presume?” Pierce asked, looking over at a smirking Ward.

 

“Yes, Your Grace,” Ward confirmed.  “He’s been washed and dressed per specifications, and dosed as well.”  The bathing had just been embarrassing, and Tony still had no idea what the hell they’d injected him with, but it burned in his veins and made his knees grow weak, leaving him dizzy and disoriented.

 

The Duke nodded, looking pleased.  “Good, good,” he said, rising from his seat and moving forward until he was standing in front of Tony, forcing the Omega to crane his neck to look up at him.  Pierce’s hand combed briefly through his hair before getting a firm grip, pulling Tony up, though the guards remained as they were, pinning him. Tony made a pained sound of protest at the hard tug on his scalp, tears rising unbidden.  “Ah, there we go,” Pierce cooed. “Looks like you can be brought to heel, after all.” Tony made another muffled sound of protest at that, and Pierce slapped him across the right cheek, snapping his head to the side.

 

“ **That’s enough** ,” Pierce said, injecting his tone with _Alpha_.  And Tony, despite his helpless rage, cowered, ducking his head and dropping his eyes to the floor.  Goddammit. “Perhaps, when you are more...malleable, we shall try this again,” Pierce threatened him before turning to the guards.  “Take him to the Soldier’s rooms and make sure he’s secure,” he ordered.

 

The guards hauled Tony to his feet - his legs were still weak and shaky, and he probably couldn’t have walked even if he wanted to - and started to drag him back out of the large greeting hall.  “Oh, and before I forget,” Pierce’s voice made the guards pause, “he won’t be needing clothes, I wouldn’t think.”

 

With words of acknowledgment and crude laughter, the guards continued to drag Tony out of the room, talking over the Omega’s head.  “Think the Asset is going to be up for it when he returns from his mission?” Guard A asked.

 

The second guard - Guard B, Tony dubbed him - shrugged.  “Does it matter if he isn’t?” he asked, and the two men shared a chuckled.

 

“No, I suppose not,” Guard A conceded.  “He’ll be a good little pet soldier and do as he’s told.”  The conversation devolved into crude remarks and insults after that, and Tony did his best to tune them out, stumbling along the corridor and doing his best to memorize the path they took.

 

When they eventually stopped, Tony only had a brief moment to look around before he was shoved unceremoniously into a small room, the door slammed behind him.  “Uh, Master Stark?” a surprisingly young-sounding voice asked. Tony took a step forward, and promptly stumbled. Thin arms that were a lot stronger than they probably should be caught around his waist.  “Oh. Did they give you something?” the boy - because it was a boy, wide dark brown eyes and tousled brown hair - asked, easing him across the room and onto a large bed. Tony twisted away, and the boy stumbled.  “Wait, wait. Okay, yeah, I can see how that might be a problem. I...how about a chair?” he asked instead. Tony nodded numbly, and the boy nodded back. “Okay, then come...this way, please, Master Stark.”

 

“Tony,” he insisted as he let the boy help him over to a chair.  “Just Tony is fine.” He didn’t want to be reminded that he was a Stark right now.  “And no idea what they gave me. It’s not affecting my speech or heart rate, that I can tell.  Or my thoughts. At least, not yet.” He could still _think_ ; the dizziness just made thinking really unappealing.

 

“I couldn’t!” the boy exclaimed, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. “It wouldn’t be proper!  You’re the son of a Lord, and I’m just….me,” he shrugged.

 

Tony shook his head.  “Here, I’m just Tony,” he murmured.  “Just an Omega given away to an Alpha soldier because my father wishes to earn _favor_.”  Come to think of it, it was probably how Howard had gotten his title, as meaningless as it was, though the land had been a nice benefit.  But what was given could always be taken away. Hence Tony’s current predicament.

 

“Master Stark?” the boy asked again, shifting nervously on his feet.  “Umm...I’m really sorry about this, but I need…to...take...your clothes?”  He ended the sentence on a question, watching Tony uncertainly, like he wasn’t sure that Tony wouldn’t fight him.

 

The Omega sighed.  “Yeah, kid, whatever,” he mumbled.  Not having clothes would make it a lot harder to escape, but he was almost positive that if he didn’t strip and let the kid take the clothes, it would be the kid who was punished. And he’d probably be forcibly stripped afterwards, anyhow.   _Pick your battles, Stark._ Besides, if it came down to it, he would gladly walk out of there wrapped in nothing but a damn bedsheet.  He’d been caught doing worse.

 

It was fortunate that he didn’t have much in the way of body shame, given the way that the kid squeaked and turned away, covering his eyes when Tony started to strip.  Luckily, he’d just been dressed in peasant clothes after his bath, a simple shirt with a tie at the throat and soft pants that were a size too large. They didn’t exactly flatter his form, but he wasn’t here for his looks.  But they were easy to get off, and with the way Tony was feeling, heavy and lethargic and much too hot. In fact, if he had to narrow it down, it felt almost like…

 

“Son of a bitch,” he breathed out.  Those bastards had kick-started his Heat.  But why would they do that? There were only three days until his Heat would start.  Normally. Unless they knew he was pregnant, in which case, he wouldn’t have a natural Heat until after the birth.  He swallowed hard, shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind. He had more pressing worries at the moment. “Please tell me they left Heat supplies here,” he murmured faintly.

 

“Uh….no?” Peter asked, glancing at him and then flinching away again, covering his eyes.  Tony snorted. “They said your Alpha would bring everything you need.” Tony doubted that, unless his ‘Alpha’ was smart enough to remember water and fruit and other snacks and towels, at the very least.  And from the way the Alphas he’d seen so far had leered at him, Tony was almost positive that not a single one of them would have his _comfort_ in mind, much less his pleasure or well-being.

 

“Okay, here’s what I need you to do,” he told the boy, folding his clothes and placing them on a neat pile on the room’s only chair.  “I need you to bring me water, fruits, crackers. Things that don’t have to be kept cold but can be eaten easily and quickly. Towels.  Oil.” Peter’s face turned bright red at that, and Tony sighed. “Look, can you do it or not?” He’d really like to have a lot more than that, but the basics would have to do.

 

The boy was nodding.  “Yeah, of course, Master Stark,” he said, and Tony glared.  “Uh...Master Tony?” the boy tried, then promptly covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide as if he’d just committed a terrible crime.  

 

Tony sighed.  “Fine, whatever,” he muttered.  “Just….go get as much as you can get away with without getting in trouble, okay?”  He really didn’t like the idea of sending the boy out amongst the Hydra soldiers for Heat supplies.  The boy had no scent, which meant that he was too young to have presented a secondary gender yet. He didn’t belong here, among the snakes and the wolves.

 

“Hey, kid,” he asked, causing Peter to pause with his hand on the door.  “Where are you from?”

 

Peter was silent for a long moment, head bowed and shoulders slumped, and Tony almost regretted asking.  “Does it matter?” Peter asked.

 

Tony tilted his head, then replied softly, “It does.  You don’t belong here, kid.” And while he might not be able to do anything right now, knowing the Heat would take him out for the next couple of days, he had no intention of leaving the boy here when he left.  He’d get the boy back home, one way or another. There were still favors he was owed, and he had at least a few friends that would be willing to help, if he could just get word to them.

 

Peter turned his face just slightly so Tony could see the slight lift at the corner of his mouth.  “Queensland. I’m...from Queensland.”

 

Tony nodded.  “Brooklyn,” he offered, and Peter nodded his head.

 

“I’ll just go get those supplies now, Master Tony,” he said, and Tony bit back a sigh as the boy left.  Master Tony was still better than Master Stark, he supposed. Technically, once he was ‘married’, he wouldn’t even be a Stark anymore. He’d be a Barnes.

 

Once Peter left, Tony turned and stripped the bed down, dropping the comforter and sheets to the floor.  Hopefully Peter would return with towels that he could lay down on the bed. He might need the sheets later.  Restless despite the way his head was spinning, Tony explored the room. He tested the door first, of course, but Peter had locked it when he left.  Tony sniffed at the door, but he couldn’t scent the guards standing outside. That was a little bit comforting, actually. If he couldn’t smell them, then they probably couldn’t smell him except when the door was opened.  And once his _Alpha_ arrived, there would be no reason to open the door again.

 

The room didn’t hold much, but Tony ransacked what he could.  A couple of sharpened quills, a letter opener, the cords from the curtains on the window, a heavy paperweight.  He located the wash room with its sunken base that water could be poured into from the outside, down a pipe and into the basin.  If he was lucky, he’d manage a bath soon.

 

Feeling sick at the mere thought of what was coming, but knowing he wouldn’t have much of a choice, Tony took care of nature before stepping back out into the bedroom on shaky legs.  His skin had broken ouit in a cold sweat, but he felt hot, feverish., He swallowed hard. “Where are you, kid?” he murmured.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Tony turned around expectantly.  “It’s about time you got here,” he said, frowning as the door swung open and Peter stepped in.

 

Except it wasn’t Peter, and Tony staggered back as the scent of _Alpha_ hit him, his body reacting to the proximity of the Alpha in such close proximity with his Heat closing in.  But more than that, the scent was familiar, in a way that nothing else had been so far.

 

 _“Bucky?!”_ he asked, his legs giving out from under him and dropping him onto the bed. Later, he’d blame it on the Heat.

 

Bucky - Alpha Barnes - dropped the stack of items he’d been carrying, staring at Tony with wide eyes.  “Tony?” he asked, surprised. “You...what’re you doin’ here? You shouldn’t be here!” He looked just as shocked and sick as Tony felt. “Oh my god.  They tol’ me they picked an Omega f’r me, tol’ me I had to come back or let you suffer. I had to come back. I sent a note t’you. Back in Brooklyn.”  A note that had nothing to do with the actual truth of the matter, Tony thought faintly.

 

Tony’s hands were up over his mouth, his eyes watering even as his body ached with the need to be closer to his Alpha.  But Bucky had lied to him. For years. Bucky was _Hydra_ .  He was their prized Asset, their Winter Soldier.  He _killed_ people on their orders.  Not in a war. Not even in a one-on-one challenge.  No, he killed people from the shadows. A deadly assassin.

 

Tony staggered to his feet, stumbling towards Bucky.  The Alpha reached back for him. “Tony,” he said softly.  “I’m sorry it has to be like this. I’ll explain everythin’, I promise.  Just...please?” he asked. Tony didn’t know what he was asking. He wasn’t sure Bucky knew, either.

 

Tony walked until he was standing right in front of the Alpha. His lover. His Heat Partner.  Hydra’s Asset. Their Alpha Soldier. He looked up, meeting Bucky’s eyes. Stormy grey eyes looked back, confusion and longing and even a hint of fear in them.  “Tony?” he asked, sounding unsure. “Darlin'?”

 

Tony reacted, finally.  He reared back his fist and punched the Alpha in the face. The look of stunned surprise on the Alpha's face as he prodded tentatively at a bloody lip made something inside Tony growl in triumph.

 

Yeah, he was definitely going to blame that on stress and the pregnancy and his oncoming Heat.

 

Later.  Much, much later.  Right now, he had more important things on his mind.

 

Wrapping his arms around Bucky, Tony pulled his Alpha into a hard kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Peter! Also, yay, Bucky! He totally deserved that punch in the face. There will have to be a TALK. Later. Much, much later. Happy Ending Ahoy!


	4. I'll Rescue My Own Damn Self (Well, With Maybe A Tiny Bit of Help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Heat, Tony confesses his secret to Bucky. Pierce comes to collect the Omega, but Tony isn't going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dicey in this chapter, but it does get better. Please see the notes at the bottom for more details.

Tony stretched, then curled up tighter under the thick comforter, pressing into his Alpha’s body.  He was sated, warm, and clean, since Bucky had somehow managed to get a warm bath drawn, probably by bitching that his Omega was offending his sense of smell or something.  Actually, that was probably unfair, he acknowledged to himself with a soft sigh. Bucky had been nothing but attentive, and the only episode of violence hadn’t been aimed at Tony, but rather at the Alpha soldiers that had interrupted them while Bucky had been balls deep in Tony’s ass.  Bucky had simply frozen above Tony, then reached for the gun he’d kept under the pillow and calmly shot the front soldier between the eyes before Tony even realized they’d been interrupted. They had been left alone after that, except for a brief visit by Peter - who had made sure that they weren’t in the middle of fucking at the time - with more Heat supplies, and a message for Bucky that had made the Alpha leave the room for a short while, much to Tony’s dismay.

 

Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s throat, where the Bond Mark would go.  “What’re you thinking about, _kotenok_?” the soldier murmured, metal hand petting soothingly down Tony’s side and flank.  They were both too tired to do anything more, but Tony appreciated the comforting, grounding touches.

 

“I’m not staying here,” Tony said at last.  “You know that, right? Whether you come with me or not, I’m not staying in Maveth.”

 

“Of course not,” Bucky answered immediately.  “This is no place for an Omega. I’m so sorry that you ended up here.”  He sounded like he was in pain, but he also sounded afraid, and Tony looked up to see Bucky looking back down at him with a stricken look, his eyes dark.  “The guards are posted to keep you from leaving,” he whispered. “I’ll be sent on a mission as soon as they’re sure your Heat is over, and when I get back, you will no longer be mine.”

 

Tony froze, then rolled over, sitting up and glaring down at the Alpha, who looked meek in the face of his anger.  “What do you mean _I won’t be yours?_ ” he hissed.  “The whole purpose of this was to marry me off to an Alpha Soldier of Hydra.  Lord James Barnes,” he said mockingly. Bucky had never given him a last name - or even a proper first name.  Just another lie in a mountain of them, but if he was going to trust any Alpha in this place, Bucky was it.

 

“Hydra doesn’t have a lotta Omegas,” Bucky said.  Tony nodded; he had suspected as much, given the covetous way some of the other soldiers had been glaring at him.  “This place is meant for Soldiers, for Alphas. A few Betas, who’re even more ruthless than the Alphas. Omegas are only for breedin’, for makin’ more Hydra soldiers.  You’ll be bred and forced to bear children for several Alphas, until you can’t anymore. Then you’ll be put to work raisin’ the children of the next Omega.”

 

Tony had paled as Bucky laid out his fate.  That would explain why the Alpha hadn’t bonded with him, even though they were technically married.  He probably _couldn’t_ , not while they were here.  It was like some terrible, unspoken law in this place.  He touched his hand to his stomach, desperation rising like gorge in his throat.  It was now or never. There was no way he was going to be with any Alpha other than Bucky.  He’d bite the dick off the first one that tried, Heat-addled or not.

 

“I’m already with child,” he blurted out.  This time, it was Bucky who froze. “Yours. It’s yours,” Tony told him, reaching out and gripping the Alpha’s arms tightly, “from my last Heat.  I was going to tell you, and then my father gave me to Hydra.” Maybe, even if Bucky was considering just leaving Tony his fate, he’d reconsider if the child was his.  Maybe he’d help Tony to escape, to hide. Maybe, if he already had plans, he’d speed them up, get Tony out of here today. Or maybe he’d tell his leaders and let them do as they pleased with the news. Maybe maybe maybe.  There were too many maybes and not enough answers.

 

Bucky sat up.  “But...your Heat,” he protested weakly.

 

“Forced,” Tony told him, relaxing his grip before he drew blood.  “They gave me something, and it started my Heat. You should’ve had three more days, remember?”  Bucky had always shown up on the day Tony’s Heat had started, and left the day it ended. He was never early, and he never stayed afterwards.  Tony had accepted it, because Bucky was always sweet and attentive during the Heat, and he always made sure that Tony was clean and comfortable and safe before he left..

 

What he hadn’t expected was for Bucky to twist away from him and leave the bed entirely.  He sat up, reaching out for the Alpha. “Wait. Where are you going?” he asked, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice.  Alone, his chances of escape dropped considerably.

 

Bucky put on his trousers and tunic, then turned around and leaned over Tony, giving him a quick, chaste kiss.  “I need t’ go talk to someone,” he said. “I’ll be quick. Promise. Jus’....just stay here, okay? Please?”

 

Tony nodded, settling back down on the bed until Bucky, satisfied that Tony wasn’t going anywhere, finished dressing and left the room, the heavy doors closing behind him.  As soon as he was gone, Tony sat up, looking around for clothes or at least something that he could use as clothes. Ah, a pair of Bucky’s pants. Tony grabbed them and shimmied into them, rolling up the cuffs.  He didn’t have any shoes, or a shirt, but at least his junk was covered up. It would have to do.

 

Gathering up his makeshift weapons, Tony approached the door, stepping to the side, and readied himself.  His legs were still shaky from spending the last several days in bed, bent over or straddling his Alpha, but they were steady enough for this.  If the next person through that door wasn’t Bucky, they were dead, and Tony was gone. Bucky could follow him. Or not.

 

It wasn’t more than half an hour before the door was pushed open.  Tony was already moving when the other person stepped inside, his head swinging to the side and brown eyes widening in surprise as Peter scrambled backwards, ducking his head down as he dropped the bundle that had been in his arms.  “M-master Stark!” he stammered. “It’s me, Peter!”

 

Tony had dropped his hand, and he rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I noticed,” he said dryly. “I’d apologize for scaring you, kid, but I’m really not sorry,” he murmured as he risked checking the hallway.  He could still smell the Alpha soldiers that had been standing guard just moments ago, but nobody was there now, and he opened the door further. “What are you doing here, Peter?” he asked at last.

 

“Oh!  Uh...I’m supposed to keep you inside these rooms,” Peter admitted.  “Sir Barnes told me to.” There was a pause before spoke again. “I’m sure there’s a good reason for it, Master Stark.  So, um, could you maybe, like, close the door? Please?”

 

Tony froze, the small bloom of hope that had begun to blossom in his chest withering to nothing.  Of course Bucky wasn’t going to go against his masters’ orders. Hydra wasn’t exactly known for its leniency.  And yet, a larger part of him wanted to trust Bucky, wanted to believe that this was all part of some larger plan that he wasn’t privy to for his own safety.  Bucky had sent _Peter_ to keep him in the room.  Not Ward, not Pierce, not any of a dozen Alpha guards that could have made sure Tony didn’t go anywhere.  No, he’d sent Peter. Peter from Queensland.

 

Closing the door and praying that he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his admittedly short life, Tony turned back to Peter.  Taking a deep breath, he made his decision. “Okay,” he said. “Okay. Sure. Stay here. I can do that. Really.” Whether he was right or wrong about Bucky, the stupid Alpha was definitely getting bitten the next time Tony saw him.  Stupid Alphas, always thinking they knew best, trying to shield their Omegas.

 

Deciding that he should at least make good use of his time to prepare for a worst case scenario, Tony checked the pile that Peter had brought, relieved to find pants and a tunic that might actually fit him.  With a narrow look at Peter, who just blinked at him innocently, Tony turned and strode into the bathroom, taking a few precious seconds to get dressed, leaving Bucky’s trousers on the floor before he walked back out, rummaging around the room again.  He tucked his various cords and weapons away on his person, and managed to find some flint and steel and a few candles. He promptly started two of them burning, saving the other four in case they were needed later. Nothing captured people’s attention like a huge fire, and the curtains here went from floor to ceiling, never mind the bed or the desk.

 

The whole time he prepared for fight or flight, Peter watched him with wide eyes.  He started to offer to help once, then promptly tripped over his own feet. Tony declined, but figured that Peter would at least be a good way to pass the time so his increasing anxiety didn’t lead him to do something prematurely, like set the curtains on fire or take his chances in a mad dash through the castle.

 

“How’d a kid like you end up here?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Peter said, a little _too_ innocently.

 

Tony snorted.  “Don’t try and play me, kid.  You haven’t even presented yet.  You’re not a soldier. You’re not a politician.  What are you? A babysitter?” He winced as he realized what he’d just asked.

 

Peter huffed.  “No. I came here with my Uncle eight months ago.  He was a Beta, but he specialized in Omega medicine.  Duke Pierce ordered him to attend to a pregnant Omega, but when she died giving birth, my uncle was….he was…” he trailed off, his face crumpling, and Tony moved closer, opening his arms.  He wasn’t particularly good at this part, but Peter practically dove into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Tony’s neck.

 

When Peter’s trembling finally slowed down, the boy sniffling occasionally, he finished.  “They were going to kill me, too, I think, but Sir Barnes stepped in, told them that I made people feel safe, made the Omegas less afraid.” He shrugged.  “So they kept me. I’m pretty sure I owe Sir Barnes my life,” he said.

 

That, more than anything, made Tony’s decision for him. If Bucky was willing to stick his neck out to protect some random kid that had nothing to do with him, then he really was the man that Tony knew him to be.  Shaped, perhaps, by the circumstances of his being here, in Hydra lands, but still an inherently good man. Which meant he (hopefully) had a plan.

 

“All right, kid, talk to me,” Tony said, scenting the room quickly.  Still just him and Bucky and Peter, the sour scent of irritated Alphas and the tang of blood long since gone from the room.  They were as alone as they were going to get, and Tony hoped that as long as he and Peter made no indications that they were planning to leave, it would stay that way.  Still, he grabbed Peter’s wrist and tugged the boy into the wash room. There was no way to enter the room unless they came through the bedroom and sitting area first, which would give Tony warning, at least.

 

Comforted by the weapons about his person, Tony gripped Peter by the shoulders.  “Okay, Peter. Tell me straight. What exactly is Bucky up to?”

 

Peter blinked at him.  “I don’t know what you mean,” he denied, but it was too fast, too high-pitched.  Peter was lying, and badly.

 

“Peter,” Tony said, snapping his fingers in front of the boy’s face.  “Pete, Peter, Petie, I need you to focus here, because unless you can convince me otherwise, I am going to go set the bedroom on fire and run away in the confusion.”  He would probably try and take out any guards that were standing outside his door first, but Peter got the jist of it.

 

“He’s got a friend that he’s going to see,” Peter mumbled, making Tony strain to hear him.  Tony’s skin prickled at the idea of his Alpha leaving him so soon after his Heat to go see somebody else, and a low growl trickled through clenched teeth.  He shivered, shaking off the possessive jealousy. When they got out of here, he and Bucky would have a long talk about the future. For all of them. Tony was with child; his chances of finding an Alpha that wasn’t the child’s father to protect them both through the pregnancy and birth was nigh impossible, and he wouldn’t feel safe with a beta whose loyalty he couldn’t guarantee.  

 

“Who’s this friend?” Tony asked once he’d swallowed down the unreasonable jealousy.  Bucky having friends - hopefully outside of Hydra - was a good thing, right? It meant that he might already have an escape plan.  Though if that was the case, why hadn’t he used it before now? Why did he return to Maveth? Just what the hell was Bucky up to?

 

All thoughts for another time, he supposed.  Right now, he needed to figure out how best to ensure that Bucky stayed with him.  With _them_ , he amended, thinking of Peter and the unborn child.  

 

“Do you have family?” he asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be.  If Peter said yes, then Tony would have somebody to return him to. If he said no, then there was nobody to miss Peter, and Tony supposed the boy would come with him.  Them. If he wanted to, of course. He might not. He might decide that he wanted nothing to do with an Alpha soldier and a pregnant Omega.

 

Peter was nodding.  “Yeah. My Aunt May.”  He paled. “She’s probably worried sick about me.  And Uncle Ben.” He looked up at Tony, and his expression was heartbreaking.  “How am I going to tell her?” he whispered.

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to,” Tony said calmly, watching as confusion stole over Peter’s face.  “You said that Bucky saved you, right? Convinced the Duke that you were worth keeping around for a while?” Peter nodded, frowning.  Slowly, realization dawned, and Tony gave him a small smile, glad to notice that his scent was shifting. It was still sad, worried, but there was something like hope now.  Tony’s nose was always more sensitive _after_ a Heat than before one.  “Bucky always came to me. Which meant if he knew about your family, he probably made the time.  She knows you’re okay. We just have to get you to her, okay?”

 

Before Peter could answer, the door opened and the sound of heavy boots tromped into the room.  More than one pair. “Find the Omega,” a low voice growled, and Tony crouched instinctively, his hand reaching for a makeshift weapon.

 

“Let me help, Master…Tony,” Peter hissed behind him, making Tony flinch at the unexpected noise.  “I can help.”

 

“You’re like twelve,” Tony told him.  “No helping.”

 

“I’m fifteen!” Peter protested.  “And I can fight!”

 

Then there was no more time to debate as the first Alpha Soldier banged his way into the washroom.  With a low snarl, Tony launched himself at the larger man, making him stumble back with a curse that abruptly turned into a yelp of pain when Tony stabbed the letter opener into his shoulder.  He’d been aiming for the eyes, and a killing blow, but either way, the Alpha went down, and then Tony was moving, barking out. “Peter!” as he hurled himself forward, listening as the boy yelped and scrambled after him, surprisingly nimble now that his life was in immediate danger.

 

The next guard reached for him with a growl, and Tony ducked, kicking him in the knee as hard as he could.  “Damn Omega!” the Alpha snarled, and Tony swung his fist up, connecting with a satisfying crack. The guard stumbled back again, clutching his bloody nose.  Tony hoped it was broken.

 

“ **Omega. Stand down** ,” a smooth, rich voice spoke, and Tony froze, shaking.  Duke Pierce stepped into the room, followed by four guards, who quickly surrounded Tony and Peter, who was clinging to the back of Tony’s tunic uncertainly.  Pierce didn’t even look at him. “ **You are willful and disobedient and will be punished.  Now, kneel** ,” Pierce ordered, and Tony dropped to his knees with a high-pitched whine.

 

“Master Stark!” Peter said, following him down, tugging frantically on his shirt.  “Tony. You’ve got to get up. Please! Come on!” The guards chuckled, and Pierce smiled cruelly.

 

“He cannot do anything, boy.  Omegas are meant to obey, to **do as they’re told**.”  Tony glared impotently at the floor, his eyes lowered so as to not look up at the Alphas.  Bucky had never, ever used his Alpha Voice on Tony. Howard had, sometimes, But Tony had learned to stay out of his way when he was in a mood, and so he mostly avoided having to deal with it.  Now he wished he’d stuck around, more, learned to fight it better. Because this right here? This sucked.

 

Still, it wasn’t completely hopeless. They’d have to let him stand to get him out of the room, right?  Maybe he could take Pierce down, cause confusion among the ranks. If he could at least get Peter out of here, he’d worry about himself later.  Bucky would come back for him, right? Unless, of course, he was already dead.

 

Tony let out a distressed noise at that, a low whine that meant _pain_ and _sad_ and _scared_.  Most Alphas - good Alphas - would seek out a distressed Omega to comfort them.  These Alphas didn’t seem inclined to do much of anything except grab Tony’s arms and drag him partway to his feet.  Pierce was watching him coolly. “I’m afraid you won’t be seeing Alpha Barnes again, Stark. You see, I’m afraid he’s been sent on a very high-profile mission to our neighbors.  I doubt he’ll make it back.”

 

The anger took Tony by surprise, and he started to struggle in earnest, which only seemed to amuse Pierce.  “Oh, you are a feisty one, aren’t you?” he said approvingly. “Good. Perhaps you will last longer than the last Omega.”  Tony snarled, twisting and snapping at one of the Alpha’s holding his arm. He got a vicious open handed slap for the attempt that set his ears to ringing.

 

“Leave him alone!”  Peter shouted, and Tony cried out as the boy launched himself at the Alpha that had just hit Tony, clinging to his broad back and trying to choke him.

 

The Alpha snarled and reached back, grabbing the boy off of him and throwing him none-too-gently to the floor.  “Peter!” Tony gasped, finally struggling in earnest, trying to get to the kid. He had promised to bring him home!  He couldn’t fail, not in this. He struggled some more, and the Alphas lifted him off his feet entirely, laughing raucously.

 

“Rumlow, that’s enough,” Pierce said mildly, and the Alphas grew silent.  “We need Mister Stark in one piece.” Cool eyes turned to stare at the boy still sprawled on the floor.  “We do not, however, need this _child_.”

 

Rumlow grinned as he drew his sword, and there was nothing friendly in it at all.  “I’m going to enjoy this,” he growled.

 

Tony opened his mouth and released a high keening wail, a last desperate attempt to make the Alphas focus more on him than the unpresented child in their midst.  But more than that, it was a plea for help, for his Alpha. “Bucky!”

 

As if in answer, an arrow embedded itself in Rumlow’s eye, dropping him instantly to the floor, the sword clattering next to him as Peter scrambled away.  As one, the Alphas looked up the hallway, swords raised, but there was no chance, and the Alphas on either side of Tony dropped just as quickly.

 

Pierce moved fast, grabbing Tony and pulling him back against his chest, one arm banded around Tony’s shoulders and the other around his waist, using the Omega as a shield.  “Queensland’s Hunter, I presume,” he drawled, moving backwards down the hall. Tony was still in shock, staring at the bodies littering the floor. His attention was drawn away a moment later when a slender woman stepped into the grand hallway, dressed head-to-toe in black.  He stared incredulously.

 

“Natalie?” The name came out a hoarse whisper, and the redhead gave him a reassuring smile before turning to look at Peter.

 

“Peter Parker, my name is Natasha Romanov.  You have heard of me?”

 

Peter was nodding, wide-eyed, and when Natalie - _Natasha_ \- beckoned to him, he scrabbled to his feet, throwing one last look back at Tony before making his way to her.  “Don’t worry, _khrabryy rebenok_ , your protector will be safe.”  Peter just nodded dumbly, staring up at Natasha in awe.  Tony knew how he felt.

 

As confused as he was, Tony still noticed when a new Alpha scent curled down the hallway.  Two Alphas, actually, but one of them he knew. He twisted, trying to throw Pierce’s hold. The Duke’s grip loosened enough that he could snap his head down, sinking his teeth into soft flesh until he tasted blood.  Pierce cursed, loosening his hold enough for Tony to escape, and Bucky laughed, stepping out of the shadows behind them and holding a sword casually to Pierce’s throat. Next to him stood a large blonde Alpha, holding a shield that Tony recognized.  The leader of Queensland, Sir Steve Rogers.

 

“If I hadn’t been busy with the men you sent to kill me, Your Grace,” Bucky drawled, “I could have told you that my Omega was a handful.”  He looked at Tony, and his expression held fondness and amusement and pride. “You’re lucky he didn’t set the bedroom on fire.”

 

“That was _one time_ ,” Tony muttered, embarrassed.  Sir Rogers turned to Bucky, his eyebrows raised.

 

“I like him,” he said, right before he slammed the edge of his shield into the side of Pierce’s head, sending him to the floor.

 

Bucky just looked smug. “Told ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing non-consensual happens in this chapter. However, there is canon-typical violence perpetrated by Pierce and his men, and there is talk of what happens to the Omegas that are brought into Hydra. Namely, they're used as breeders until they are unable to bear more children, and then forced to help raise the children of the next Omega.


	5. Happily Ever After (For Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and sound in Queensland, some things are finally explained. Others....not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just a lot of fluff in this chapter. And the promised happy ending.

Tony was ensconced in a large bed, surrounded by soft, comfortable blankets and fluffy pillows, holding court.  A plate of fruits and cheeses was nearby, with Bucky hand-feeding him solicitously. Tony knew he would tire of the overprotective Alpha shtick soon enough, but for now, he was content to be pampered, warm and comfortable, his baby safe and sound and healthy, according to the local physician after a rather thorough examination.  

 

Elsewhere on the estate, the Omegas and children that had been taken from Maveth were being tended to by a bevy of Omega and Beta caretakers and midwives.  Among them was Bucky’s older sister, an Omega who had been rendered unable to bear children in the same raid that had cost Bucky his arm. And hadn’t _that_ been a story, learning that Bucky was originally from Queensland, in one of the outer villages.  Hydra soldiers had raided the village after receiving word that there were terrorists and spies in the small village.  They’d killed most of the elderly and the very young or disabled, and taken whatever - and whoever - they wanted.

 

Bucky had been Steve’s best friend and most trusted fellow Knight, and when he’d been taken by Hydra, kept there by threat of further harm to his sister, Queensland had broken all ties with Maveth, refusing to send any of their men to fight in Hydra’s army.  Manhattan had ignored the tensions between the two lands as long as a civil war didn’t break out. Queensland stayed out of Maveth, and attacked any Hydra parties inside its borders. Hydra retaliated by raiding more villages, forcing the people of Queensland further inward, creating a swath of barren land between the two territories.

 

Asgard had finally brokered a tenuous peace by allowing Hydra to use its borders to maneuver around Queensland.  And Hydra had started sending out its soldiers, either singly or in pairs, to subtly shift the political climate inside of Manhattan.  The death of a favored heir here, the framing of a trusted advisor there, sowing confusion and distrust between the commoners and the landholders.

 

And Tony had been oblivious to all of it, sheltered as he was.  Well, he wasn’t oblivious anymore, and he was happily making plans with Steve and Bucky on how to take on Hydra without bringing the entirety of Manhattan down on their heads.  Taking the Omegas had been a hard blow, but Pierce was still alive. They had been ambushed when retreating, and Pierce had been retaken by his own people. Steve had wanted to go back to at least finish him off, but Bucky had persuaded him not to.  After all, killing a Duke was no small matter, not when he’d have the backing of the Royals. The only reason that Hydra hadn’t called upon the Crown was because if they did, then all of their backdoor, underground dealings would come to light, and they didn’t want that.  On the outside, Hydra operated well within the law, training its soldiers and tending to its people. But what went on inside Pierce’s estate was anything but legal, even under Manhattan’s rather lax views on Omegas and the treatment of them.

 

“Would Brooklyn back us, do you think?” Bucky asked, handfeeding Tony a small piece of melon, which the Omega hummed happily around while chewing. 

 

When he was done, Tony shook his head, then paused, reconsidering.  “Well, my father would never agree to help,” he clarified reluctantly.  “But I have a friend that would be more than happy to take out a Hydra base or two.”  Rhodey complained about Hydra’s soldiers loud and often, claiming that they used underhanded tactics and were irredeemable jackasses.  Having met them in person, Tony had to agree.

 

“Ah, yes, your friend,” Natasha spoke up suddenly from the corner where she’d settled herself, having a clear sightline to the room’s exits.  “Sir Rhodes, yes?”

 

Tony smiled.  “Yeah, Rhodey,” he agreed.  “He’ll probably bring Sam with him, too.  And Yinsen. Bruce.” Neither Yinsen nor Bruce were Knights.  They were, instead, alchemists, and excellent at their chosen profession.  Tony had long been of the opinion that bright minds and powerful weapons were just as effective in winning a war as superior soldiers and fighting techniques.  Tony had gotten to experiment with some of their flash and smoke grenades, and a few other concoctions besides, and he was relatively sure that Hydra didn’t have anything like them, relying solely on their ruthless strength to win them their battles.  But really, what use was a battering ram if there was no one to wield it?

 

The door opened and Tony pulled back, Bucky moving to crouch protectively over him, but it was just one of the Betas that worked for Steve.  Phil, Tony thought his name was. A very efficient sort of man, calm and uninteresting, though Tony suspected that he presented himself like that very deliberately.  After all, nobody he’d met in Queensland so far had been _ordinary_.

 

“Pardon the interruption,” Phil murmured, “but Sir Falsworth is requesting your presence in the main hall.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Steve said, rising to his feet.  Natasha straightened up from her corner, and Steve smiled at her.  She would be returning to Brooklyn in a few days’ time, having been granted leave to visit her ‘brother’ in Queensland.  Tony was almost positive that Natasha and Clint were not related in any way, but he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to say anything.

 

“You take care of him, yes?” Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes at Bucky, her Russian accent thicker than usual, more threatening.

 

Bucky nodded.  “I’ll do my best,” he told her seriously.  “An’ if I can’t protect him, I’ll at least die tryin’.”  Tony nuzzled into Bucky’s shoulder, letting the Alpha stroke his back and hair soothingly.  He didn’t want to think about Bucky dying, so he’d just have to make very, very sure that Bucky never had to protect him, ever again.

 

“Good,” Natasha said, and then she, too, was gone, leaving Bucky and Tony alone in the guest bedroom.

 

Bucky pressed another piece of fruit - melon this time - to Tony’s lips, and the Omega sighed, turning his head away.  Bucky pouted, and Tony smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him, taking the melon from Bucky’s hand and popping it into his mouth afterwards, enjoying the cool juiciness of the snack.  Bucky sat back, somewhat mollified, and Tony huffed at him. “Shouldn’t you be checking on your sister or something?” he asked.

 

Bucky smiled, but there was nothing happy about it.  “Becca will be jus’ fine,” he murmured. “She’s strong.  ‘Sides, I went to go see her when we first brought them in, while the docs were lookin’ you over.  She bit me.” He held up his right arm, and sure enough, there were two tiny puncture marks from Omega fangs on his forearm.  

 

Tony’s lips twitched.  “Your sister bit you,” he repeated.  Bucky shrugged. “Why?!”

 

Bucky nudged Tony over a bit before settling on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around the Omega when Tony curled up against him insistently.  If he wasn’t going to go visit his sister, then he should be cuddling Tony. It was only proper after all.

 

“‘Cause she said I oughta be with my fella instead of hoverin’,” he murmured.  “Said I was jus’ gonna scare ev’ryone if I kep’ glarin’.” He sounded confused, like he couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong.

 

Tony huffed, nuzzling at Bucky’s throat, where his scent was stronger.  Bucky made a low growling noise, his arms tightening subtly around Tony.  “You reek of overprotective Alpha, and you’ve got a murder strut going on.  I’m not surprised you were making a bunch of abused, Alpha-shy Omegas nervous.”

 

Bucky hummed.  “I don’t murder strut,” he muttered at last, and Tony burst out laughing, ignoring Bucky’s offended grumbling.

 

“You absolutely murder strut,” Tony informed him, then grinned impishly when Bucky gave him a gimlet glare.  “It doesn’t bother me,” he added cheerfully. “As a matter of fact, I think it’s really, really hot,” he purred, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, his eyes darkening as he twisted around, pressing Tony gently back into the bed.  “You’re really okay with me bein’ like this?” he asked.

 

Tony blinked.  “Like what?” he asked.  “Strong? Sexy? Alpha parent?”  He felt his face heating up at the memory of just what had transpired between them that had led to his current predicament.  Bucky chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before working his way down, dropping kisses over Tony’s cheek and nose and chin before finally pressing one to Tony’s pursed lips, getting a purr of appreciation in return.

 

“You’re the bes’ thing that’s ever happened to me,” Bucky murmured.  “When I realized it was _you_ that Pierce took, I was more scared than I’ve ever been.  I wanted to kill him, but there was a _plan_.”  

 

Tony stroked Bucky’s side reassuringly.  “I’m here,” he murmured. “They didn’t hurt me.  You got me out.” Bucky didn’t look terribly comforted, but that was okay.  Tony would keep reassuring him as many times as it took. Not everything was okay.  In fact, there was a lot to be done yet, if Queensland was really serious about taking down Hydra.  The Royals would likely have something to say about it, unless the evidence that Queensland had uncovered about Hydra’s underhanded and inhumane tactics could sway them, or at least make them reconsider just who, exactly, they should be backing.

 

Then there was Asgard to consider.  Just where did Lord Odin’s loyalties lie in truth? And his two sons?  If Asgard could be persuaded to join Queensland, their army should be nearly equal in size to Hydra’s.  And possibly better equipped, because if there was one thing Brooklyn was good at, it was making weapons.  And while Tony wouldn’t rely on his father to help, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t lend his knowledge and expertise to the smiths of his newfound allies.

 

But for right now, Tony was content to go let Sir Rogers talk war with his advisors while he shamelessly basked in his Alpha’s affections.  

 

Bucky sniffed at him contentedly.  Tony’s scent had shifted with the pregnancy, a unique blend of his own natural scent and a boost of pheromones that would telegraph his condition to every nearby Alpha and Omega.  If Bucky would Bond with him, his scent would even out, declaring him mated and pregnant with his mate’s offspring.

 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Bucky checked again, sounding like he had to force the words out.  “With me bein’...y’know, ex-Hydra an’ all?” His drawl got more pronounced when was angry or nervous, Tony had found. It was endearing.

 

“Well, I mean, I didn’t much appreciate the whole married-to-an-Alpha-soldier thing, and it might’ve been nice if I had known your actual name _before_ we got hitched, but really, I don’t have any complaints.  You’re still Bucky, still my friend and Heat Partner and lover, and the father of my child.  We have a lot to discuss, but if I’m being honest here? All I want to do right now is cuddle with you and sleep for the next twenty-four hours or so, then take a hot bath and eat and go join the War Council.  Do you think Sir Rogers would let me join the War Council?” he asked. Omegas weren’t typically involved in politics, and definitely not in war councils.

 

But Bucky just laughed.  “Oh, Stevie’ll definitely let you in,” he reassured Tony.  “You’ll understand once you meet Peggy. Steve’s Omega,” he clarified when Tony just looked confused.  “She’s a tiny thing, but fierce. I’ve seen her knock down Alpha’s just for lookin’ at her wrong. And you’re so, so smart.  They’re gonna love you.” He said it with such conviction, like he couldn’t imagine these people, his friends, _not_ loving Tony.

 

Tony felt something tight in his chest, and he turned his head to press it into Bucky’s neck, breathing in the scent of Alpha and safety and _home_.  “Yeah?” he asked, and his voice wasn’t trembling.  Absolutely not.

 

Bucky smiled, kissing the top of Tony’s head and turning them so they were curled together, Bucky’s broader frame sheltering Tony and their unborn child.  “Yeah.”

 

And that, Tony supposed, was that.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a remix to this fic, from Bucky's POV! 
> 
> Not Alone Anymore: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211280/chapters/47894962


End file.
